


Marichat May

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, Marichat May Collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: A series of connected moments between Marinette and Chat Noir for the Marichat May prompt .Ch. 1: Milk - Marinette was sick and Chat had the perfect solution.Ch. 2: Purring - A cat purrs when happy, hungry or hurt.Ch. 3: Identity Reveal - A happy and accidental reveal happens.





	1. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was sick and Chat had the perfect solution.

Marinette had a busy couple of weeks, between school, akuma attacks and bakery duties sleep has been a luxury; it was no surprised that she had fallen asleep right after she de-transformed in a secluded part of the park near her house, too exhausted to do anything else.

Hours later the sound of thunder and the feeling of cold water woke her up, but no amount of running saved her from the rain. By the time Marinette reached the bakery she was completely drench. Naturally, she caught a cold.

___________

Marinette, in Chat´s opinion looked like she had gone to hell and back. When he had visit yesterday for their usual movie night, she had been cocoon in several blankets, nose running and a little bit of a fever. She was in no state to receive visits so he left after he was sure she was not dying.

He didn’t like to see her like that and wanted to do something for her. After asking Nino and looking through the internet, he got a plan.

She didn’t hear the first knock, the second she tried to ignore and by the third she resigned herself. She untangled half her body from the blankets and opened the trapdoor.

Chat wasted no time going inside, closing the trapdoor after him and settling on the bed beside her. -Hi princes, are you feeling any better? - A little, she frowned. You sure you should be here kitty? You are going to get sick too.

-Worry no princess! I never get sick. In fact, I have decided to share with you my ultimate secret for puuurfect health! You will feel better in no time with this.

That’s when she noticed it. Chat had a thermos in one hand and was taking a bag out of this pouch. Marinette took both carefully. The bag had a few chocolate cookies, a little burned on the edge but they tasted good and the thermos were filled with chocolate milk.

-Did you make this Chat?

– Yeah, I wanted to help you feel better. A friend suggested soup but I don’t know how to cook but then I remembered you thought me how to bake chocolate cookies and I know you really like chocolate milk and…

She interrupted him by taking his hands in hers and smiled.

-Thank you kitty.

-You are welcome Netty.


	2. Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat purrs when happy, hungry or hurt.

_Happiness_

Mornings like this were rare between them. He preferred to come at night when it was harder for people to spot him and easier to get away from all his appointments and responsibilities. She on the other hand rarely woke up early on a weekend unless there was an akuma attack. But every once in a while, both of them had a free morning and he would sneak through her trapdoor to spend some time with her.

She would sit on her chaise with a sketchbook and he would lay spread eagle on the carpet, right where that perfect patch of sunlight was at. Those were quiet mornings only filed with the sound of her pencil against the sketchbook and the occasional purring from Chat.  

Marinette turned to look at Chat when the purring started, he had a content expression on his face and his tail was swinging lazily to the side. Smiling she went back to her drawing.  Yes, these mornings were rare and she treasured all of them.

 

_Hunger_

-Netty come on! Is time to take a break!

He had been trying to get her attention for the last fifteen minutes but nothing had work. When Marinette was “in the zone” it was really difficult to take her out of there, and even if he admired her determination to get things done he was bored and really hungry.

-I have to finish this first Chat, I am almost done and…. Are you purring?  She was perplexed. He usually only purred when happy or distress.

The purring stopped. He was surprised too. He hadn’t done that before when hungry. – I think is because I am hungry, I was too tired after work so I went to sleep right after and didn’t have lunch.

Only a couple of seconds passed before he started purring again. Marinette looked at the clock and then at Chat. -You are right, it’s time for a break.

She wanted to scold him for not eating lunch but understood that difficult choice between a few more minutes of sleep and a full meal. Sometimes balancing superhero life and civilian life was hard and she knew Chat had it worse than her.

-Just give me a minute, I’ll be right back with something to eat kitty.

-Thanks Netty!

 

_Hurt_

His purring was a side effect of the miraculous and occurred at first only when he was suit up. That changed with time, both for he and Ladybug the effects of being bonded with the miraculous had started to appear on their civilian lives, almost two years after they first became Ladybug and Chat Noir and a little bit before defeating Hawkmoth.   

He found out on his mother birthday by accident. He was looking at an old photo album when he started purring out of nowhere while staring at a picture of his mother holding him when he was a baby, his father right beside her smiling.

His eyes were filled with tears and his hearth was heavy until he finished with the album.

Later that day when he went to Marinette for their Saturday movie night he took the album with him and went through it with her, telling her stories about every picture both cried and laugh in the right places. When the time to go back home came he felt lighter and happier.

His family would never be what it was again, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a happy family again.

 

_Bonus: Kitten-Mother Connection_

Patrol was mostly a quiet affair.  More than anything an excuse to stretch their legs and let out some steam. In their early days, a chance at bonding and after hawkmoth a chance to prove their new abilities and forget about their everyday problems.

For Adrien, patrol was one of his favorite things about being Chat Noir. With or without his Lady, he loved to run around the city as Chat Noir. Lately it had been different though. He was more than happy to come back home and couldn’t help the smiled that appeared on his face when he was finally able to see their apartment.

He could already picture it on his mind. Marinette waiting for him with something warm and Emma, just a few days old, playing with her mother hair, refusing to go to sleep.  

He entered through Emma´s window, not expecting to see them there. Marinette was in the sofa on the side sleeping and Emma was laying on her crib entertain with her Chat Noir mobile.

-Hey kitten, why are you still up? He approached the crib and picking Emma up started purring softly. Early that week they found out that it was easier to put Emma to sleep if he purred for her.

A few minutes later she was snoring softly.

Marinette had woken a little bit ago but waited until Emma was asleep to great him, happy to let him have a moment with Emma. She hugged him, careful not to disturbed their daughter. -Welcome home kitty.


	3. Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy and accidental reveal happens.

She was freaking out.

For the last month and a half, she had been helping Chat make a scarf. A beautiful red scarf with a matching beanie. He had come to her one night, asking for help to make a Christmas present for Ladybug and she was unable to refuse. She lent him a pair of needles and he got the red wool.

The first night it down on them it was going to be really difficult to work the needles with his claws, so he would work at home and come every other night to her house and she would review his work.

His work was sloppy at the beginning but he had work really hard and the result was pretty good. The scarf was done and the beanie was almost ready.

That was great of course if it weren’t for the fact that those same globes -alongside the needles Chat was using- were currently on the floor, after falling out of Adrien´s bag just a moment ago.

Only a couple of seconds had passed but it had felt like an eternity. She could recognize those needles and that needlework anywhere!

“Marinette! We had to get out!” Tiki was hovering next to her, a concern expression on her face. “We must hurry and face the Akuma!”

Another big tremor shook the building and she was back to her senses. A transformation and two lucky charms later they were able to defeat the Akuma.

Maybe it was thanks to the heat of the battle or the confidence of the suit but the knowledge of Chat´s identity didn´t affect her as much after the initial freak out. Even after the battle was over, standing next to Chat, to Adrien, was the most natural thing in the world.

He was one of her closest friends, in an out of the suit. He was her partner and the person she trusted the most. And she loved him, all of him.

She felt nervous and a little bit concern but most of all she felt happy and giddy.

They parted ways as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and when they met again in class as Marinette and Adrien she was really glad that the stutter was gone and also for the fact that she had gotten closer to him over the las few months.

On the way to her sit she complimented his knitting work, Adrien stutter a thank you and went red in the face.

Later that day Chat gave Ladybug her early Christmas present

After thinking it over Adrien was surprisingly okay with her knowing his identity, but school work and a busy schedule prevented him to visit her again as Chat that day to talk it over. Luckily, he was free the next day and was set in visit her after patrol with Ladybug.

Present in hand he transformed and took off. He found Ladybug in their usual spot, already waiting for him.  “My Lady!” He was so excited to give her his present “Merry Christmas!”

She laughed and teased him. “Christmas is in two weeks Chat!” And yet, she pushed a small green packaged in his hands with a smile. “Merry Christmas Kitty”

She had gotten him a gift too! The sat together on the edge of the rooftop to open their gift. He was busy trying to not rip the paper when his Lady started speaking again. “This are beautiful Chat! I knew your knitting was awesome, you just had to practice.” His turned to look at her so fast his neck hurt.

“My Lady…?” She was looking at him with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. She whispered the command and her transformation dropped. It took him a few seconds to fully register what was happening. She waited patiently, putting on the beanie and the scarf. Giving him time to process everything. When it did he felt nervous and excited. Everything made sense now!

They hugged and stayed like that for a while. The talking was easier than he thought. The revealing was an accident but neither of them regret it. Both had wanted to know for a while know but neither had been brave or sure enough about to suggest it. They still had to work out some stuff but for now they were contempt.

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldnt stop myself, Marichat is one of my favorite ships in this fandom but since im too busy to do all of them, I am going to participate in the Marichat May Collab group! Hope you like it guys!


End file.
